


The Last Day of Summer

by StuFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuFox/pseuds/StuFox
Summary: It's Judy's penultimate day in Bunnyburrow. It's time to say goodbye, but one friend is harder to let go of than all the rest.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	The Last Day of Summer

Judy rested her elbows on the white-painted sill and looked out the window. Beyond the glass, the little town of Bunnyburrow sat surrounded by endless acres of perfectly-tilled carrot fields. She remembered how, as a little girl, the town seemed like her entire universe. Now it felt so small.

"Last day in Bunnyburrow; tomorrow you'll be heading for Zootopia." a female voice said from behind her.

"Yeah," Judy said wistfully.

"You finally made it. You're getting out."

Judy stopped staring out the window and turned around. Her oldest and best friend, Cecily, sat on the edge of her bed. The brown-furred bunny with emerald-green eyes casually kicked her bare, furred feet.The pink, calico button-down top was the only concession to her gender that she ever wore. Her bluejeans weren't the hip-hugging kind, instead they were a bit loose and unlike all the other Bunnyburrow girls, she kept her tail tucked in her pants instead of sticking it out.

For as long as Judy had known her, Cecily was always a tomboy, and a bit of a troublemaker. That part of her friend was the most appealing. Straight-laced Judy kept her twitching nose clean, but she could live vicariously through the adventures (and misadventures) of her constant companion. Besides, Cecily was a misfit whereas Judy was always a goody-goody bunny, so they got along perfectly.

One of Judy's favorite memories happened during high school. Tommy Catmull followed her down the hall yelling, "Judy on Duty!" and getting some of the other kids to join in. She was on the verge of tears and ready to run when Cecily suddenly whipped around and punched Tommy right in the mouth! Everyone in the hall heard Cecily's fist connect with the cat's snout and felt it when he hit the floor. Then she put her arm around Judy's shoulder and they walked away together. At graduation, when she was presented as Valedictorian, Tommy wouldn't even look in Judy's direction.

"I think I'll miss the Burrows," Judy said, looking at her friend.

"No you won't. You'll get off that train in Savannah Square and you'll forget this place ever existed," Cecily said; it sounded more like an order than an observation.

Judy sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"What about you?"

Cecily shook her head and looked down.

"I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. Just like everybunny else in this stupid town I'll end up pulling carrots out of the ground all day and marrying some farmer."

Judy sought to lighten the mood.

"What do you think her name will be?"

Cecily looked up, placed her paw on top of Judy's, then gazed directly into her eyes.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and her name will be Judy, too."

Judy was caught off-guard. That Cecily didn't prefer boys was no secret between them, but Judy never thought that they were anything more than best friends. Because of that, Judy never found the nerve to tell her that she'd always been a little curious...

Cecily leaned forward, her nose only a few inches away.

"Ever had a fantasy, Judy? A really good one that you thought would never come true?"

Judy's heart started beating faster and her nose uncontrollably twitched.

"Please…please don't let this be a joke..." she thought to herself.

Cecily lifted Judy's chin up so their lips were at the same level.

Judy looked directly into her friend's emerald-green eyes.

"And did it start like this?"

The kiss was soft and unexpected, yet so desired. That it happened at all shocked Judy, but not as much as her own reaction. She'd been kissed by boys before -- well, a boy -- but those kisses were fumbling, clumsy and uncertain. This was the complete opposite. There was confidence behind this kiss, and while it felt questioning, it also felt like her friend knew the answer even before Judy had a chance to make up her own mind. This kiss wasn't even over and Judy already wanted another.

Cecily gently pulled away and gave Judy's paw a little squeeze.

"You can say no and I'm not going to be mad."

After taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Judy said, "After you popped Tommy, I kept thinking about you the rest of the day. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Thinking about you made me feel a little strange, but I really liked it. I feel that way right now."

Her confession was met with a knowing smile from her friend.

"You're turned on."

"But…" Judy started to say.

"I know, you like guys, and nothing's ever going to change that, but I think maybe you'd like a little bit of something extra, too."

"Maybe you could kiss me again?" Judy asked hesitantly, as if she was worried Cecily would actually say no.

Cecily's answer was immediate and passionate. If the first kiss was a sample, this one was the first course in what Judy hoped would be a long meal. All doubt evaporated in Judy's mind as the kiss progressed from cautious to passionate.

Cecily broke the kiss and simply asked, "Yes?"

Judy nodded, a trace of a shy smile on her lips.

Her friend smiled back and nodded as if there was never a single doubt in her mind

"I don't know what to do, 'tho." Judy confessed.

The other bunny chuckled warmly. "The only thing you need to do is relax and enjoy. I'll handle everything. This is all for you."

"What about you?"

"Hey, this is my fantasy, too." Cecily said, then paused a minute. "I've always kinda wanted you."

Judy looked surprised, as if she couldn't conceive of how anyone, especially another girl, could want her like that.

"Remember when we were in that stupid wrestling class and you just had to prove that you could take anyone down?" Cecily asked, "No one could beat you but me. I loved it when you'd fight so hard and squirm under me. When I was on top of you, holding you down, I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wanted to kiss you and kiss you until you were begging me not to stop."

In her mind, Judy's curiosity vanished. It was replaced by something new and powerful. For the first time in her life, she felt desire.

"Kiss me like that," she whispered.

Cecily started out simple: lips locked together, her hand behind Judy's head holding the gray-furred bunny in place. One kiss followed another, each a new rung on a ladder that they climbed together. Judy knew she was no great kisser, but that didn't stop her from trying. She met each kiss with one of her own and although she was hopelessly outmatched, she didn't care one bit. At first, she felt a little warm, but as the kisses continued, Judy's fur stood on end; it was like broiling in the middle of a carrot field on the hottest day of Summer. Then suddenly, it was all too much for her -- she pushed Cecily away. Cecily grabbed her and pulled Judy back, suffocating her with passion and want. Judy melted in the heat and when she felt like she couldn't possibly take any more, Cecily stopped.

Judy looked into Cecily's emerald eyes. The brown fur covering Cecily's lapin body was on-end, too. She gently tapped Judy's twitching pink nose and smiled knowingly.

"Mmmm, that's really nice," she said, sounding remarkably calmer than Judy felt, "I want you to wait right here. I've got something I know you're going to love."

She turned around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, while Judy waited with her heart pounding and her febrile anticipation rising.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and Cecily stepped out. Judy gasped a little. The frumpy tomboy bunny had transformed herself into the personification of sex itself. Clinging black satin panties hemmed with frill hugged her hips and bottom. This time, her tail was definitely showing, shaved into the shape of a spade. Her bra was black satin, too. She was a little bustier than Judy, enough for the cups to shape what was there into tempting mounds. Garters held up silky, black stockings that started half-way down her thighs and went all the way to her feet. Open-finger gloves clad her forearms, lined with the same frill as everything else she was wearing. In her left paw was a small, black drawstring bag, which she was swinging with the obvious intent of drawing Judy's attention. Cecily smiled when Judy looked directly at it.

"For later," Cecily explained.

She was a bunny, but Cecily moved like a tiger. She walked towards Judy with confidence, her hips tick-tocking in an exaggerated fashion with each step. Those piercing green eyes fixated on her friend and a serpent's smile creased her mouth. She was one year shy of 20, but the brown-furred rabbit walked with a confidence that seemed years beyond her age.

No one had ever looked at her like this before. Judy had always felt that she was removed from the desire and want of others. She was a plain, gray bunny, no different than the thousands of other plain, grey bunnies in the Burrow. Cecily's green eyes, alive with desire, instantly changed that. At that moment, Judy made an intoxicating discovery: she wanted to be wanted.

Cecily tossed the velvet bag on the nightstand and Judy heard a metal clonk from within. Without ever pulling her eyes away, Cecily climbed up on the bed, then advanced towards Judy on all fours. Judy couldn't look away if she'd wanted to. Cecily's intense stare was like looking into the sun. She crawled closer and Judy trembled. 

Cecily stopped, then narrowed her eyes. Two heartbeats passed. Suddenly, she pounced on Judy and pinned her down, holding her paws to the bed!

All Judy could manage was a startled squeak as her heart started to race.

A hot whisper echoed in Judy's ear, "Not all predators have sharp teeth".

Surprised by the pounce, Judy gasped. With the whisper, arousal poured over her like hot lava from an erupting volcano.

Cecily pressed her lips down against those of her trapped friend. The kiss was hot and unabashedly sexual, completely devoid of subtlety. It was the opposite of their first kiss. That kiss had been a question, this kiss was a bold statement: you are mine.

Judy wanted to fight back, but Cecily held her down. Judy pushed and writhed, but the kisses, hot and dirty, were unending. After a few dozen of them, Judy's urge to fight vanished like frost after dawn. It was replaced by a craving: she wanted to be taken.

Experience told Cecily exactly what the squirming bunny under her was thinking. She stopped kissing and released Judy's paws. 

Panting, Judy asked, "This is what being horny feels like, isn't it?"

Her question was answered with a sultry grin.

Judy couldn't wait any longer; she wanted out of her shorts. Cecily stopped her before she could pull them down.

"Not yet. Very soon, but not quite yet," Cecily cooed to her trembling, eager friend.

Judy didn't know what Cecily was going to do next. She felt her hips being squeezed between the thighs of the other rabbit. Black-gloved paws slid up Judy's trembling tummy, spread fingers fanning through her pale fur, pushing against the grain. Those paws traveled higher up her body until they reached the low rise of Judy's breasts.

"I don't think you're ever going to be a busty bunny," Cecily said while she toyed with Judy's nipples, "That's good, because you'd look stupid with big tits."

A light pinch on her nipples elicited a loud gasp from Judy. Her ears shot straight up.

"Take off your shirt, hon."

Judy couldn't take it off fast enough.

Cecily's paws wandered all over Judy's frontside, causing her to arch her back in and push herself greedily against them. By the time those paws reached her throat and jaw, Judy was panting. Then lightly, Cecily traced the trembling bunny's thin, black lips with her fingertip. Slowly, she pushed that finger between Judy's lips and into her hot, wet mouth.

It felt so natural to close her lips around Cecily's finger and suck on it. What Judy wasn't expecting was the rush of arousal that followed.

"It's a bunny thing, you know, how you felt when I pounced on you," Cecily knowingly explained, "It's because we're prey; it's a natural defense. We first react by cowering when we sense a predator, then we fight when we're trapped. Not you. You like giving in.

She lightly rubbed Judy's tongue, smiling as the other bunny continued to suck on it.

"You don't want to be the winner, you want to be the prize. And given the way you're sucking on my finger, I think you like being a little submissive, too. It's nice letting someone else be in control, isn't it?"

A door in Judy's mind cracked open just enough to let a shaft of light into a dark room that she never knew existed.

"Let's take those shorts off now."

Cecily climbed off Judy and trailed her fingers down the bunny's front side to the waistband of her runner's shorts. She looked up at Judy one more time and a nod from her friend confirmed that she was ok with it. Without rushing, she slid Judy's shorts down to her knees.

Quickly, Judy reached down and covered the crotch of her plain, white cotton panties. Her inner ears turned bright pink and a look of embarrassment crossed her face. 

Giggling, Cecily gently moved her paw away.

"What, you thought I wouldn't notice that your panties are soaked?" she said, then giggled again at Judy's bashful smile.

"Let's get these off, too. You'll feel better."

Being stripped of her panties felt like liberation to Judy, but something else came to mind: now that she was actually naked, would Cecily still find her attractive? She looked down at her unremarkable body, then up into those green eyes.

Cecily read her apprehension.

Looking up and down Judy's gray-furred body, Cecily tapped her chin and playfully appraised her friend.

Judy anxiously awaited the verdict.

"You're really hot, Judy, and you look super cute when you're all uncertain like that."

To prove the point, she reached down and drew her finger slowly up Judy's sopping cleft and then teasingly licked her finger before sliding it in her mouth.

"Yum."

A tingle rippled along Judy's spine, from the back of her neck to the small of her back, before it settled where she'd just been touched. Breathing heavily, she tried to put into words the desire she was feeling. It took a moment before she knew what she wanted: she wanted everything. She wanted Cecily to take her in any way she wanted to; she wanted to be completely at her mercy. The tingle blossomed into yearning. At that moment, her entire vocabulary abandoned her, leaving only one word behind.

"Please…" she whispered. 

That's all Cecily needed to hear. She fell on Judy, pressing herself down, kissing her frantically. Judy's response was instant: she started writhing in passion, craving every last bit of contact. Together, their hunger and lust was unleashed. Judy grabbed ahold of the lapine body atop her, running her paw down Cecily's spine and over her satin-clad ass. She'd felt arousal before, but had never a craving like this. Judy snatched her friend's paw and shoved it between her spread legs. 

"Not yet…" Cecily panted, pulling her hand away from Judy's soft, wet lips.

A renewed tempest of kisses rained down on Judy for an achingly long time, more fuel on the inferno of Judy's lust. She shoved Cecily's paw back down again, forcing it against her slit.

Cecily offered her the slightest little rub, slow and tantalizing.

Judy gasped and pressed back, craving more.

"I can do that for you right now, and it'll feel really good, or, if you can hold on for just a little bit longer, I can do something that will make you feel incredible. Do you want that instead?"

Her eyes were shut tight, her body ached for more, but Judy was able to nod her head a single time.

"Do you want it a little dirty, too?"

She wanted everything Cecily had to give her. Judy didn't even have to think before nodding again.

Cecily rubbed her nose against Judy's, then slid off the bed and sat on the edge. 

"Straddle my lap, Hon."

Judy couldn't do it fast enough, spreading her legs around Cecily's strong thighs and wrapping her arms around the bunny's neck. Her reward was a kiss on the nose and a whispered, "Good girl."

Cecily reached into the velvet bag on the nightstand. With a mischievous look, she pulled out an egg vibrator and dangled it in front of Judy's face.

"What's that?" Judy asked, not having the remotest idea what it was.

Cecily looked honestly surprised. "It's a vibrator. You don't know what this is?"

Judy shook her head. "I know what it's for, but this is the first time I've ever actually seen one."

"Wait -- you mean you've never tried a vibrator before?"

Judy shook her head again. "I live in a house with a million siblings. Where would I find the privacy to use it even if I had one?"

Cecily looked delighted.

"You poor, deprived bunny. Buckle up because this is going to be a hell of a ride."

She slid her paw down to Judy's ass, fondling and squeezing her full rear.

A low moan and a trembling backside told Cecily everything she needed to know. The horny bunny on Cecily's lap was more than ready. With a click of the switch, the vibrator buzzed to life. She pressed it against Judy's chest so she'd know what to expect, then she slid the vibe down lower and lower as Judy's anticipation started to build.

The first touch of the humming egg on her sex made Judy reflexively jerk back and gasp. Cecily waited a few seconds, then touched her again. The same reaction followed, but less so. Little by little, like sitting in a steaming hot bath, Judy got used to the feeling. Once she was able to sit still, Cecily took over. 

Slowly, teasingly, Cecily followed the contours of Judy's soaking cleft with the vibe and watched as the bunny began to lose it. Little gasps and moans were followed by louder ones; quivering became trembling. The grip around her neck became tighter and the clenching on the outsides of her thighs became more urgent.

It was time to introduce her friend to a whole new experience.

Cecily carefully slid her finger under Judy's tail, waiting to see if she'd pull away. She didn't.

"Relax. It won't hurt."

Judy felt a little pressure against her undertail. She shut her eyes tight to block out everything so that her focus was entirely on what Cecil was doing. There was just a split-second of discomfort right as she was penetrated, but then it felt incredible in a dirty and forbidden way. 

Judy responded with a choked moan, a firm clench around the finger buried inside her rear, and then another, louder moan.

"Ohh," Cecily whispered teasingly, "does that feel good?"

"Oh, god… oh god...." Judy panted, then felt a little kiss on her nose. She kept her eyes closed.

Judy held on tightly to Cecily, jerking her hips and frantically following every little move of the vibrator. Each time she squeezed down on Cecily's finger, she was rewarded with a hot rush of pleasure and it didn't take long before she could only tremble, moan and whimper. The only thing she wanted now was to cum and she wanted it badly.

"Hold on for just a little bit longer…"

There was no control left. Judy desperately humped against the vibe, crying out and begging for release, but Cecily would move it to a new spot each time Judy was close.

"Alllllmost…"

Judy grabbed a hold of Cecily's midsection strained with exertion. She was so close. So close! She could feel it coming, unstoppable as a hurricane. She was almost there!

Cecily lightly pumped her finger into Judy's behind.

Judy shook, her whole body was on edge. There was nothing left of her but white-hot craving. She was so close now. It was right there -- it was RIGHT there!! She just needed another second, another heartbeat, and she'd be there! Every fiber of her being was screaming for the release she could almost touch...

"What's the magic word?" Cecily whispered.

"PLEASE!!!" Judy screamed!

"Good girl."

After being denied so many times, Judy was sure she'd be denied again. But not this time. Judy's strained hard; she threw her head back and clenched down on the finger inside her. The last thing Judy felt was the buzzing directly on her clit...

"CECILY!!"

She didn't realize that she was almost ripping pawfuls of fur out of Cecily's back as she desperately gripped on. She didn't realize that she was nearly convulsing or screaming out her climax loud enough that half the Burrow could hear her. None of these things would have mattered to her anyway. All she cared about was the explosion of pleasure that totally consumed her. Time slowed and sped up with each surge. She wanted the mind-rending pleasure to last forever. She lost herself in the bliss, drowning in a sea of ecstasy. Straining with every cell in her body, she held on to that feeling all the way up until the last microsecond of her endurance -- and then the second wave hit. And the third. And the fourth.

By the time she'd regained her senses, she was limp against Cecily, panting and whimpering. It took her a long time to feel anything more than her friend's comforting hug and warm, furry body.

Cecily switched the vibrator off and dropped it. Then she carefully pulled her finger out of Judy and patted her bottom reassuringly. Holding Judy like this, feeling her so helpless and weak, she worried she'd taken her too far, too fast.

"Hey, are you ok, Hon?" she asked softly, petting the warm fur on Judy's back.

Judy could only nod as the intensity started to fade.

"I think we got too carried away for your first time."

A little smile graced Judy's muzzle and she gave her friend a loving hug. Everything felt good. Everything felt right. There was no shame or regret.

"I really liked it," Judy replied, feeling safe and warm.

They held each other for a long time; there was no need to do anything else. Although neither one said it, they both knew they were living the last few minutes of their long friendship. They held onto each other and tried willing time to give them just one more perfect moment togrther before it was over.

Finally, it was Cecily who let go. She looked into Judy's violet eyes.

Judy tried to smile back at her friend when she wiped away a single tear from the corner of Judy's eye.

"Hey, you learned some stuff about yourself today, right?" she said softly, rubbing Judy's head between her ears. "Someday, you're going to meet this guy and he's going to be amazing. I'll bet you he's a predator, because no bunny will ever satisfy you. When you're both really comfortable together and the time is right, you can tell him about today. Maybe you can even explore a little of what you've discovered."

Judy understood this was Cecily saying goodbye and it was the right way for her, even if it hurt.

"I hope he has green eyes, too," she said, "I hope he was beautiful, green eyes."

Cecily lowered her head to kiss Judy, but just before their lips met, she stopped herself and looked into those violet eyes. After a heavy sigh, she kissed the bridge of Judy's nose instead. 

"Get dressed, Hon. Tomorrow, you're going to get on that train and when you get to Zootopia, I want you to forget all about this dump and forget about me."

The separation was already starting.

"I will never forget you," Judy said softly, the hurt in her own heart threatening to overwhelm her. 

"Please? Promise me?"

Judy looked down and swallowed what she was feeling. When she looked up again, she smiled as best she could and nodded. "I promise."

That was good enough for Cecily.

"Thanks," she said simply, then she smiled a little. "Hey, next time I see Tommy, I'll punch him in the mouth for you."

The brown-furred bunny turned around and walked into the bathroom. She was about to close the door behind her when Judy called out, "Hey, Cecily?"

Her friend turned around.

"Thanks...thanks for everything."

Her friend smiled, then nodded.

"Go far, Judy," Cecily said, then closed the door.

Judy never saw her again.

\-- 3 years later --

Judy walked into Nick's apartment, another day of making the world a better place behind her.

"Hey, Slick!" she called out to the fox seated in the living room.

"There's a letter for you on the table," he said, his focus on his tablet which had inexplicably decided to break up with the WiFi.

"A letter? Who sends letters anymore? Bet it's from Mom."

Nick scowled at the tablet. "Hey, what's the WiFi password?"

Judy picked up the letter and looked at the address:

Officer Judy Hopps  
Zootopia

"Geeze, I must be getting famous. The post office doesn't even need my address anymore." 

She slid her claw along the crease of the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of folded white paper. "Oh, it's I like carrots, but all one word. I think the I is a 1."

Nick tried the password while Judy opened the letter.

It simply read, "I will never forget you either."

Judy looked at the words on the paper for a moment and then she smiled. A lightness entered her heart. She folded the letter closed again and slid it back in the envelope. The stamp was unfamiliar but she knew it was from anywhere but Bunnyburrow.

"Ah-ha!" Nick cried out in triumph. "Victory! Hey, who's the letter from?"

Judy giggled a little, her heart filled with joy. She walked over to her fox and straddled his lap.

"I want to tell you about something."

Nick looked at her curiously.

She smiled her best sultry smile at him.

"But first . . . have you ever had a fantasy? A really good one that you thought would never come true?"

Nick blinked and cocked his head to the right.

Judy lifted his chin up with her finger, and looked directly into his beautiful, emerald-green eyes.

"And did it start like this?"

He didn't know where Judy learned to kiss like that, but he was certainly eager to find out more and Judy was just as eager to tell him.


End file.
